At The Playground
by lightofeilia
Summary: Because Makai doesn't have playgrounds.


A short (non yaoi) fic! Enjoy Lol

**

* * *

**

**At The Playground**

_What is the damned fox thinking now?_ thought Hiei, as he stared at Kurama doing his homework, but he hadn't gotten as far as two lines on his essay. It was almost evening. _He seems preoccupied. Am I distracting him? _Hiei jumped off the windowsill and went over to him. Of course, he could not read the ningen's alphabet, but Kurama smiled and told him it was an essay.

"I have to write about life."

"Hn. That's easy for you. You have a thousand year's experience," I replied, then going back to my seat by the window.

"But only fifteen in Ningenkai," said Kurama, biting the edge of his pen as he thought about what to write.

"Hn. What kind of question is that anyway? Writing about life. You humans have nothing better to do."

"Maybe. They just want to see how well you write, after all. Still, I'm not going to hand only two lines of life in. That would seem pathetic, and everyone would think, 'Minamino Shuuichi has no life.'"

Hiei watched in silence as Kurama wrote a few sentences neatly, before scratching out a few words and there, and in the end crumpling the paper up and tossed it into the wastepaper basket. Hiei suppressed a smirk. Kurama sighed, pondering over the ultimate question of all time. _What is life? What is life to me? What is life all about? _This was exasperating for the kitsune, and it didn't help that he was a thousand year old fox demon. He tried to imagine Youko writing an essay about life. _Killing, stealing, fighting ... _

"I need a break," said Kurama, putting his pen down and getting up. He turned to glance at Hiei lounging on the windowsill, his favourite spot in the whole of Kurama's room. _What is life for Hiei? Pain? Sorrow? But that wasn't right, that was emotions ... _Each life is different, and he was living two at the same time ... He thought about his childhood as a demon, and his childhood as a human. The first time he had truly known a mother's love and how it changed his black heart. _How? If only Hiei could know what it was like ... To be able to live in a world where survival wasn't the most important thing, because there was at least someone to watch over you ... _

_Inspiration... I need inspiration to write my essay ... _

"I'm going out," said Kurama. Hiei simply 'hn'ed' at him. Kurama resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I want you to come with me," said the red-haired boy. Hiei opened an eye to look at him.

"Please?"

"Baka. Where are we going?"

"To the playground. Okaasan, I'm going to the park! I'll be back later," yelled Kurama as he walked out the door.

"...What's a playground?" asked Hiei. Kurama stopped, and looked at him oddly. Then he smiled.

"I'll show you. It's a place where children play. Although adults can play it too, if they want," said Kurama, chuckling.

"...Baka. I will not play with you."

"But you've never played before."

"And I'm not going to now."

They continued on in silence, with Kurama leading the way, oblivious of Hiei's silent protests. He knew Hiei was intrigued, or interested, and he couldn't help but recall his famous words.

_'I know as much of games as hugs and puppies, and care for them even less.' _

_'Janken? What the hell is that?'_

_What _did_ Hiei know about games? _thought Kurama absently, as he felt Hiei's moody presence beside him. _He barely joined in anything fun, except killing. Did he ever feel left out? Did he ever feel like he wanted to join in but was too stubborn and prideful?_

_Did he WANT to have fun?_

"We're here," said Kurama cheerfully as he blocked out his thoughts about Hiei. Hiei looked around. As it was already quite late, the place was empty and deserted, and dimly lit. The wind blew softly, and it stirred some kind of weird feeling in Hiei. The same kind of feeling he felt when he was perched on the tree watching Yukina.

"Hiei, tell me ... what do you see?" asked Kurama.

"... A playground."

"If I hadn't told you this was a playground, you'd never know. How about ... describing it for me?"

"Hn."

"Please? I want to know what you think. It is your first time here after all. I promise not to laugh or anything."

"Kurama ... it's a house," said Hiei, sighing, as he pointed to the medium sized playhouse. He scrutinized it, then walked up to it, touching the metal surface with his calloused hands.

"It's ... too colourful," said Hiei distastefully, and Kurama stifled a chuckle. He watched Hiei circle the playhouse in wonder, almost like a little kid, and he came to a stop in front of the bottom of the covered slide. It was long and winding, and it looked very much like a tunnel. Hiei poked his head at the bottom and looked up. He saw nothing.

"What's this?"

"It's called a slide."

"... What does it ... do?"

"Here, let me show you." Kurama walked over to him, then while smiling happily, he climbed the small stairs up into the playhouse. Standing from above, he looked down at Hiei who was watching his every move.

"You could have just jumped up there, you know," said Hiei, sneering. Kurama ignored him.

Brushing away the dirt at the top of the slide, he squeezed himself inside, and slid down with a cynical "Weeee" echoing throughout the slide before coming to a stop at Hiei's feet. He got to his feet and winced.

"I'm too big for a covered slide," muttered Kurama softly. Then he turned to Hiei.

"Go on, give it a try," urged Kurama. Then, sensing the fire demon's doubts, he added, "No one's watching except me."

With a blink of an eye, Hiei was already at the top of the slide. He positioned himself in the way he saw Kurama do it previously, and pushed himself in.

"... Kurama... I'm stuck."

Kurama sweatdropped.

"That's because we're a little bit too big, plus it's a curvy slide. I got stuck too, just now. Just ... push forward ... slant yourself a bit at the turn…"

Hiei popped out at the bottom of the slide.

"Was that fun?"

"No, it wasn't smooth. I got stuck."

"I'm glad you think so. Then you could try this _uncovered _slide, but it only goes straight down."

"This is ningen's idea of _fun_?" said Hiei, after sliding down.

"I happened to enjoy it when I was young."

"Well, that's because you're a baka."

"When you're that small, and you're that high above sliding down, it _is _fun."

"And now that you're older and bigger?"

"It's fun behaving like a kid."

"I remember feeling the rush of the wind … it was a very nice feeling."

"Hn. Try being thrown off a cliff."

Hiei snorted, and Kurama chuckled. Kurama wandered over to the seesaws. Hiei was still staring at the playhouse.

"Hi-ei," sang Kurama. Hiei turned around with a glare. Kurama grinned.

"Come join me."

"Play by yourself, kitsune," said Hiei boredly.

"I can't, this game needs two people to play."

Curious, Hiei went over to him. It was a wooden plank, with two handles on each side, the middle of the plank connected to a hinge. Kurama was sitting on one end, and the other was up in the air. Kurama stood up, lowering the other end for him to sit. Hiei stared at him in disgust. _Why did I ever let him talk me into this?_

"Onegai, Hiei?"

Hiei grunted and sat on the end, crossing his arms and looking away to glare at an unfortunate tree. Kurama smirked, taking advantage of the situation, he pushed himself up, hard. Hiei nearly fell out of his seat, bumping hard onto the ground. Growling, he glowered at Kurama. He grasped the handle and pushed back up just as hard, much to Kurama's amusement when he landed.

So began the play on the seesaw, with dull 'thunks' resounding in the air, as Kurama laughed and Hiei ... didn't laugh. They were really getting into the game until Kurama stopped when his end landed on the ground, leaving Hiei in the air. Hiei looked at Kurama who was smiling wickedly and leaning casually on the handle, and he snarled.

Hiei jumped in his seat, trying to get his end back down, but Kurama was much heavier than him. All he managed to do was just jiggle the fox at the other end. He jumped up and down repeatedly, and Kurama chuckled. Just when Hiei was about to curse, Kurama got off abruptly with a whistle, and as a result Hiei landed hard again, causing him to wince at the impact.

"_Ku-ra-ma_!" said Hiei, gritting his teeth.

"Fun, ne? That was what I used to do to the other kids when I was young."

"No wonder you didn't have many friends," grumbled Hiei and Kurama laughed again.

"Here, try this," said Kurama, as he settled down comfortably on the swing. He gestured to another one beside him, and Hiei sat. Unfortunately, he didn't really know what to do.

"You pull back, like this," said Kurama, demonstrating as he stood and took a few steps backwards, "Then, you push off with your feet..." Kurama pushed off hard, and the swing moved backwards, "And then you lift your feet up, and push yourself forward!" The momentum caused the swing to move forward, and Kurama repeated a few times, going higher and higher each time. Hiei watched in silence, and he couldn't help but wonder how Kurama was feeling.

"Kurama..."

"Nani, Hiei?"

"What ... what do you feel, when you play all this?"

"Hmm… I feel as if I have not a care in the world ... I feel, calm, perhaps, and peaceful."

"That makes it sound like you are dying," said Hiei. His answer was met with a laugh.

Unconsciously, he had started to move slowly, though not as high and fast as Kurama who was humming a tune. Kurama noticed, of course, and decided to distract the fire demon lest he stop all at once.

"I always played alone, except when on the see-saw. But this is my favourite of all. And now that you're here, I can finally share this feeling I have with somebody."

Hiei knew what Kurama was trying to tell him. The fox always played alone. Now he had brought Hiei here. Hiei was a friend, that's what Kurama meant. He knew what Kurama wanted him to feel.

"Why do humans play?"

"Why not? Demons play too, you know."

"Ningens have time for games and fun. Not demons."

"Not true. Not all demons. Look at Yukina. She did not need to survive at a young age, because your mother looked her after. She had time for fun and games, but she also had to develop her skills."

"...Hn," Hiei merely said, uncomfortable with this topic. Kurama sensed it, and wisely shut up. Still lost in his thoughts, Hiei wondered if there was a reason Kurama brought him here. Again he asked another question.

"Why did you always play alone, Kurama?"

"Hmm.. I don't know, I guess I was still very much Youko-like then," answered Kurama. Hiei was rather talkative today, it seemed.

"But you still played."

"Youko loves to play, I thought you knew that," said Kurama, grinning.

They swayed in silence for awhile, Kurama slowing to a lower height and pace.

"Why do you like this the most?" said Hiei, breaking the silence.

"Because ... ah, I can't explain it. Here, let me show you ... do this," said Kurama, standing up and pushing himself back again. Hiei followed, overly curious as to why.

"Now, when you push off and let go, lean back as you come down. We were in a sitting position, remember? Just tilt your whole body back, like this," said Kurama, and he demonstrated. He kicked off hard, and exerting a bit of force forward, he leaned back down, not caring if his hair touched the floor. The momentum pushed back, and he looked up with only the view of the night sky, glittered with stars.

Hiei looked at him oddly. Kurama smiled. He sheepishly did as he was told, and when he did, he was awed by the sight of the clouded night sky, and the view of the moon, if only just for awhile.

It was a somewhat nice feeling, Hiei decided. _It felt like ... flying. To feel the wind rush towards your face, and blow your hair back… Soothing._

Sitting back up, he turned to look at Kurama who was doing another trick with the swing. He had twisted the ropes on the swing a few rounds, then leaned back and let go of the ropes, letting it unwind. Hiei smirked as the kitsune whirled a few circles before coming to a stop.

"Was that fun?" asked Kurama, without looking at him.

"...Hn."

Kurama smiled inwardly, knowing the truth.

"Oi!" shouted a voice, startling Hiei. He sat up straight, searching for the direction of the voice. Further ahead, he saw someone waving at them.

"It's the detective," said Hiei, turning to look at Kurama. Said person had resumed twisting the ropes into more than just a few rounds, and was giddily looking up at the sky as he let the swing unwind again. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Over here, Yusuke!" shouted Kurama, even though he couldn't actually see where Yusuke was.

"Oi, Hiei, Kurama! Whatcha doing?" said Yusuke, his hands in his pockets, coming to a stop in front of them.

"Playing on the swings."

"Hn.

"I knew it was you from far, Kurama, I'd recognise your hair anywhere. Although I wasn't sure if it was Hiei I saw," said Yusuke, grinning widely.

"What about you, Yusuke? What are you doing here?"

"I was bored and had nothing to do, so I went to Genkai's and then decided to drop by your house. Your mom said you were at the park."

"Oi, Yusuke! Found them yet?" shouted another voice from far. Looking back, Yusuke shouted "Over here!" and they were soon joined by Yukina and Kuwabara. They had apparently decided to drop by Kurama's house with Yusuke too. Kurama felt Hiei squirm very slightly in his swing.

"Kurama-san, Hiei-san," greeted Yukina sweetly. Kurama smiled, but it was lost on her because he was still staring up at the sky.

"Baka," said Hiei to Kurama. "You're going to break your neck." Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed. Yukina looked around her.

"What is all this, Kazuma-san?"

"It's a playground. Here, let me show you," said Kuwabara, and he brought Yukina over to the playhouse and slides. Yusuke looked over to the hiyoukai who was sitting moodily, staring at the playhouse.

"Ne, Hiei, your legs are too short to touch the ground, let me help you," cackled Yusuke, as he got behind Hiei and pushed the swing hard. Of course, Hiei's feet touched the ground just fine, but Yusuke was making fun of his height. Before Hiei could do anything however, he was swung high into the air, before coming back down and he felt Yusuke push the swing again, with as much as force as he could without breaking anything.

"YUSUKE!" roared Hiei, gripping the ropes tightly, startling everyone.

"Relax, Hiei. When we were young, we always had someone push us from behind. It's much nicer that way. I'm doing you a favour."

Hiei growled, but did not ask Yusuke to stop. The demon lord grinned at Kurama, who grinned back. After getting bored of pushing Hiei, Yusuke slipped onto the third and final swing, pushing off the ground and then jumping to stand on the swing, swaying lightly.

"This ... brings back memories, ne?" said Yusuke to himself. Kurama agreed softly, and Hiei kept quiet, keeping his eyes on Kuwabara and his sister. He watched as Yukina slid down the slide and reappeared, laughing sweetly together with Kuwabara, and he felt that same odd feeling again.

"So why'd you guys come here?"

"Kurama dragged me here."

"I figured," said Yusuke, chuckling. "Did you have fun, Hiei?"

"...Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes," said Yusuke cheerfully. Fortunately for him, Hiei did not feel like killing at that moment.

"Which one do you like the most? I always liked the slide," said Yusuke, dropping down to sit on the swing properly.

"I like swings," said Kurama happily. The other two turned to him, giving him a weird look.

"Yeees, I think I know that by now," said Yusuke, tilting his head to look at Kurama properly, who looked somewhat drunk. _Probably too giddy from twirling around too much, _thought Hiei, smirking.

"Hn. I got stuck in the slide just now. I think I prefer this," said Hiei.

"You? Stuck in the slide? But you're not as big as any of us," said Yusuke, laughing loudly.

"Yeah, but it was still too big for the slide. Yukina fits just fine," said Kurama, answering before the fire youkai could snarl at Yusuke.

"Speaking of Yukina ... why don't you join them, eh Hiei?" said Yusuke, nudging the fire demon. A split second later he found himself face down on the floor. Hiei was about to flit away when ...

"Hiei-san!"

His beloved sister's voice called out to him. Hiei winced. How could he not answer? He knew Yusuke and Kurama were grinning, he did not want to look at them.

"Nani?" he said gruffly.

"I want to try the see-saw, Hiei-san. You're the only one about the same weight as me, Kuwabara is too heavy. Onegai...?"

Wordlessly, he clambered onto the other side as Yukina got onto the other end._ I can't believe I'm doing this_, thought Hiei in awe. He looked uncertainly at Yukina who was being guided by Kuwabara. Being the overprotective brother he was, he lifted off too gently for Yukina to even feel anything at the other end.

"Shrimp, you're such a wimp," said Kuwabara. Hiei glared.

"I'll take Hiei's side!" said Kurama, appearing before them, before lifting the protesting fire demon to sit in front of the handle. He positioned himself behind Hiei. Yusuke clambered on behind them. Kuwabara also helped Yukina to sit in front of the handle whereas he would settle behind her. With Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama's combined weight, it was balanced enough for Kuwabara and Yukina.

"Hold on tight, everyone!" yelled Yusuke, making Kurama and Hiei wince.

"Ready? One ... two ... three!"

They pushed off hard together, and Kuwabara and Yukina landed hard with a squeal and Kuwabara's deep laughter. At first Hiei was slightly startled when Yukina screamed, but then he began to realize that it was really nothing except the impact of landing. Soon the air was filled with sounds of Yukina's squeals, a few random curses and lewd comments, and their laughter. Although he did not laugh out loud, Hiei was happy, seeing that his sister was happy, and he finally felt that he could understand the meaning of fun.

_Just once ... here, I can let my guard down... I can watch her smile without hiding ... _thought Hiei.

_Finally ... here, he joined us in having fun,_ thought Kurama happily, having accomplished what he'd set out to do. Sure, Hiei wasn't exactly smiling, but he didn't have to. Kurama knew he was enjoying it, enjoying this silly, ningen, game. But he hoped Hiei would join them more next time.

_Maybe I'll join them more next time._

An hour later, when it was almost time for dinner, they walked back together in a group, joking and laughing. Kurama looked at all his friends and smiled.

_I think I finally know how to start my essay._

_Life, is full of fun and games, but also with its ups and downs, but sharing it with a friend makes it better all the while, because life isn't meant to be lived alone._

END

I hope you guys can understand my description of the swing part. It's really a nice thing to do, you guys should try it the next time. It really makes you feel like you're flying. Just don't lean back too much or your head'll hit the floor, like what happened to me -winces-

Review please ! Onegai arigatou


End file.
